


All The Long Journey

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara was like other people, once…</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an Australian Flood-Auction fic for tsuki_no_bara. Also for supernatural100 ("Remember To Forget") and writers_choice ("Sorrow").

Tamara was like other people, once. This is how she knows:

There were baby pictures in her purse, a toddler's handprints on her heart. Silver was for jewelry and knives for cooking, and the only language she spoke was English.

The truth is harder now.

Her car passes for home, these days. The trunk is stocked with weapons, she buys salt in bulk, and the exorcism ritual is second nature.

All she has from the past are her wedding ring and a lock of her daughter's hair.

At night, their names bleed out of her, too broken to be silenced.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
